Fun at the meeting room
by Arkeem
Summary: Angel and Bodie stay over DCI HQ's after everyone else left. And they have the meeting room all for themselves. Beware for Hardcore stuff. One shot filled with a little bit of kinky things like gags, a bit of humiliation, restraint and control...


Angel slammed Bodie against the desk with a grunt. It was dark, and the DCI meeting had ended a long time ago. Their partners had left the building by now, and they had the entire meeting room alone for themselves; both of them had sneaked into the bathroom after the meeting ended, and they had waited for everyone to leave. Both of them left the place after a while and headed towards the gigantic room with the classic black table and chairs. Though It mattered little how the place was decorated to the couple right now.

He pressed Bodie's back against the large desk as he grinded his hips between his covered ass. He could hear the blond squirming and panting before him as his teasing got even rougher, Angel's hands undid the blonde's pants, and he found himself with the other being fully erect and already leaking a bit of precum. Bodie let out an embarrassed moan as he leaned over the table, exposing his ass to the brunet.

"I just teased with you a bit, and you're already like this?" He whispered near the blonde's ear before biting it softly and pulling his pants and underwear down with a single pull, making the other gasp in surprise as his dick sprung out of his shorts. The Latino stroked the other's cock with a fast speed; hearing him moan and tremble under his touch as his hand worked its way over the shaft and played with the mushroom shaped tip, lubricating the entire dick with just the blonde's precum. Angel searched in one of his pockets with his free hand, and pulled out a small bottle of lube he had brought just for the occasion. Wasting no time, he pulled the other's clothes upwards, showing a bit of the blonde's slightly tanned skin and spilled a nice amount of lube all over his ass, watching it fall between his crack and feeling his own cock throb inside his pants.

"Try to keep it quiet, otherwise someone might hear us." He slowed down the speed of his hand as he carefully slipped a finger through the other's tight ass. Bodie whimpered as he nodded and closed his mouth shut, trying to relax and get used to the brunet's finger. Seconds later Angel saw him rocking his hips back and forth, that gave him a cue to stick another finger in; his patience was getting thinner by the second at the sight of the other moving against his fingers; and the brunet smirked when he felt the hand of the blond trying to take charge of his hand masturbating him. Bodie turned his head, staring at him, his glasses lost somewhere in the room; his blue eyes pleading him to move his hands faster. But the Latino only inserted another finger inside of him, hearing him gasp and his hand fighting his own, but he stopped the futile struggle with a strong grip on the cock in his hand.

"You can only come once I'm inside you, entendido?"

The lifeguard nodded once again, but just when he thought he was going to lose his mind and fight again to cum after what felt like the longest minutes on his life, he felt those fingers stop the thrusting and stretching, as well as the hand that was touching and masturbating him. The rustling of clothing was heard and he bitted down his lower lip as the Latino positioned behind him and slowly entered. He felt the tip of his cock slowly break inside of him, and then long shaft making his way through his hole, Bodie was gasping and fighting back some tears of pain, it didn't matter how much the other prepared him, that part was always a bit painful to him. Angel let out a moan as he felt his hips touching the other man's rear, his cock deep inside him.

The brunet stood still for a second, letting him get used to his member, and after he thought was long enough, he started to grind his hips against his body. Letting out low grunts as he worked the tight hole with quick short thrusts, he couldn't help but to feel a little bit worried someone would pass by and hear the blond moaning from the other side of the door. He thought of a nice idea, and stopped slamming Bodie's rear.

"Take off your tie." He commanded, and Bodie didn't waste any time, so with trembling fingers, he undid his tie and gave it to him. The Latino took it and gagged the blond, getting a nice hold of him. The tie had him gagged and Angel could manage his movements with it. Bodie frowned displeased, but he forgot about it as soon as Angel started to move again. He was gagged and his moaning was partially silenced by the piece of clothing, giving the Latino the opportunity to speed up and ram against him without the need to think much about both of them getting busted. Somehow that idea was making the blood on his veins rush faster and mentally smirk, the adrenaline and the thought of getting caught fucking in the meeting room made things even more exciting. So he started to move his hips at a faster space, hearing the sound of his thighs hitting the other's skin. Sweat started to fall from both men's bodies from the heat, the thrusting was getting even more intense, powerful hits sent shivers down the blonde's spines as the other ravaged his ass, Angel pulled from the tie gagging him and made him stand straight, curving his back just a bit so he could get a better position. Pulling out his dick almost entirely, he made another powerful thrust, hearing skin slapping and a muffled scream. Bodie arched his back even more and felt his cock throb as Angel slammed again, hitting that spot that made him close his eyes in pleasure, let out a scream and feel his cock throb and leak more precum.

"We should be careful… We could get caught" Angel took his cock again with one of his hands, and started moving it up and down his shaft at the fast rhythm of his thrusting "But that just turns you on too, right?" He squeezed the blonde's dick and heard another muffled moan as his hips worked to meet the brunet's lap; both of the blonde's hands were tightly gripping the end of the table in front of him. "Just look at how hard you are, and the expressions you are doing." The tie gagging him had a big stain of saliva, his eyes were half closed, and he had such a lewd expression on his face. Bodie was quickly reaching his limit, pleasure building up on his stomach; Angel could feel his insides getting tighter and his cock twitching on his palm.

"Not yet" He stood away and pulled his dick all the way out, turning the lifeguard and making him stare at his brown eyes. He took his gag away and saw him gasping for air and whimpering "I want to see your face when you come"

"Please Angel I can't-"Bodie was going to protest, but his words were cut off by a kiss, the Latino made him sit on the table and spread his legs as far as he could. While their tongues were busy playing with each other, exploring each other's mouths as they let bits of drool slip from the corner of their mouths in their desperate kiss, Angel positioned again and entered with a single move; both of his hands keeping the blonde's legs apart as he grinded and slowly fucked him. Bodie leaned on his back and arms, watching how his own cock moved up and down at the rhythm of the thrusts. The Latino was right in front of him, a lustful look on those staggering eyes and a one sided smile, entirely focused on making him feel good; and succeeding in that, for he soon found once again his sensible spot, hitting it hard again and again. The blond threw his head back and gasped, his fingers scratching the dark wood beneath him; Angel kept on thrusting the same place, hitting that bunch of nerves that sent shivers down the other's spine and made his eyes close shut from the pleasure. He stopped grabbing one of the thighs and that hand went straight to the blonde's mouth, shutting him up again, strongly pressing his palm against those pink lips. He certainly didn't want to get caught now.

Muffled moans and grunts filled the room alongside the sound of skin hitting skin as both men worked their way to reach the climax. Bodie was the one to reach his orgasm first. Feeling the other's dick move inside him and hitting that special spot, just a few more thrusts were enough to make him cum, even though his cock wasn't touched lately, he felt the wave of pleasure make him shiver and stand still, his sight getting a bit blurry as the orgasm hit him. His fingers scratched the table as he shot load after load of cum, the strings of semen being shot from the slit of his dick, covering his entire jacket and Angel's hand in that white and sticky substance.

The brunet cursed in Spanish as he felt his own orgasm build up, the tight and hot inside was working wonders on him, and the sight of his lover covered in his own cum was the last thing that triggered his climax. A couple of more thrusts and he started cumming inside the blond, Angel shoot some of his load inside and some of it outside, making the white liquid spurting from his erection land on Bodie's thighs and hole, he jerked his dick with his hand and squeezed what was left of the cum. The Latino put what was left of the semen on the blonde's lips with his fingers, watching him lick it slowly with his tongue. Angel smiled at the other and kissed him deeply, brushing his tongue against his and tasting a bit his own scent. Bodie looked exhausted, sweat rolling down his blushed face as he panted and recovered from his recent orgasm.

"Well, this was quite the experience" The Latino finally said after breaking the kiss a few seconds later.

"Are you satisfied?"

"For now"

Bodie sighed as he blushed, he should get clean and wash his clothes… He had white stains all over his black jacket. Angel helped him and both of them left quietly and quickly the DCI HQ.

The next morning, the agents wondered what prankster had scratched the table over the meeting room.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this short story I had in mind! Yes I know it's kinda kinky maybe, but hey I had to get this out of my head.**

**This is the first story I ever wrote something in English and have it uploaded here. I'm not an English speaker, so please, if you see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them.**

**This is is also my first attempt of smut! **

**Comments and reviews are welcomed (:!**


End file.
